


Those 5 Little Words (Harry's POV)

by SinkingWithLife



Series: A Collection Of Larry Stylinson One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingWithLife/pseuds/SinkingWithLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People fall out of love and Harry wishes that this weren't true.<br/>5 words, 7 syllables. It was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those 5 Little Words (Harry's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtommo/gifts).



> This is dedicated to rhiannontommo who wanted to see T5LW from Harry's point of view.  
> This is probably shit and I'm sorry about that.

    "Louis" Harry said, biting his lip and looking at the frail boy who stood before him, looking back with empty eyes. Harry's stomach lurched in a way that lead him to believe that children were using it as a bouncy house. Louis looked so small and so tired and aged past his 21 years.   
  
  
   "I-" Then he hesitated and looked hard at the boy, searching for the spark of warmth his blue eyes used to provide. He waited longer, looking for the butterflies in his stomach from having the boys eyes on him. Nothing, he swallowed. He saw Louis' eyes flicker towards the wall clock and his eyes followed.   
  
   11:20.   
  
  
   "I don't-" Harry tried again and Louis' eyes were back on him, waiting. Harry grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, waiting for the spark that wasn't coming.   
  
  
   "I'm so sorry Lou." Harry breathed, because he was. He was so fucking sorry that he couldn't love him anymore. He was sorry that people fell of love. He was sorry he fell out of love. "I don't love you anymore." He whispered, because maybe somewhere deep down, he wished that Louis wouldn't hear him.   
  
  
   But just like the wish that their love would not diminish, it was hopeless, and Harry nearly cringed at the carefully placed mask of calmness Louis had placed on his once carefree face. Harry dropped Louis' hand and watched it fall limply to his side.   
  
  
   Maybe Harry was being a bit foolish, but he expected more of a reaction from Louis. Not even a tremble of the lip came and Harry felt a bit sick. Was he not loved? And that thought made Harry feel selfish because who was he to ask that when his bags were packed and waiting in the next room? Who was he to ask that when he had just told this beautiful boy infront of him that he no longer meant what he used to to him.   
  
  
   Unable to look at Louis any longer without dropping to his knees and telling Louis he was sorry that people fell out of love and that he was sorry it had happened to him, he truned away from him and walked straight into their room. He looked through his bags once then twice then grabbed a piece of fabric from them and tossed it quickly to the side of the room, hoping Louis would find it and know that Harry still cared.   
  
  
   He struggled to hold up the heavy bags as he walked back into the livingroom and back infront of a frozen Louis who had not moved from his place since Harry had left the room. Another stab of guilt. "I'm sorry Louis." He said, and Louis broke through his mask with a small sad smile.   
  
  
   "It was inevitable, wasn't it? Nothing good ever lasts." And Harry let the words bounce around the room before he sighed.   
  
  
   "Oh Louis." He said, and stepped towards Louis attempting to kiss his temple but only got air when Louis stepped back from him. Harry stood still and let Louis back away and watched silently as his face fell.   
  
  
   "Goodbye Louis." He said, because he had to get out before he tried to look for a love that was no longer there. He walked straight out the door and didn't look back. He walked down the apartment stairs and tried to match his heartbeat with the thuds of the boots on the steps. He held back the tears as he walked through the nearly empty parking lot to a taxi that sat there waiting for him.   
  
  
   He sat in the seat and met the aging eyes of the cab driver. "You okay kid?" He asked and Harry considered the question, looking up into the open window to see Louis disappear into the bedroom.   
  
  
   "No." He said finally and looked back at the driver, "But I suppose I don't have the right not to be so let's pretend I am."  
  
  
  
     
  
   


End file.
